


Love and Leather

by lucifers_left_earlobe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_left_earlobe/pseuds/lucifers_left_earlobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for Dean giving Castiel his dad's leather jacket to replace the trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Leather

Castiel spends a lot of his time staring off into space lately.

Dean wouldn’t think too much of it; the guy has always been kind of spacey. What worries him so much is that Cas is newly human and almost incapable of letting himself cave into more human whim. Specifically, Cas hasn’t shown any concern about his recent demotion in species statues.

When Dean and Sam had brought him back to the bunker, Cas had been a mess. He was thin, he was smelly, and he was hopeless. It’s not like Castiel had been brimming with cheer over the state of the universe, but at least he used to give a fuck.

He spent a week sitting on the floor in the library. No, he wasn’t reading any books, like one would imagine. Nor was he doing research. He was just… sitting. It was eerie.

Every night, Castiel had somehow managed to creep into Dean’s room, undetected, and lay down in Dean’s bed, also undetected. Whether it was of Dean’s volition or not, his arms somehow always wound around the fallen angel. He always woke up to a face full of tangled dark hair. This morning, Dean finds that this is still the case, when he cracks his eyes open to a stubbled cheek rubbing against his, all but covered in one hundred eighty pounds of warm Cas.

“Cas,” Dean whispers after a few attempts at disentanglement. Castiel stirs momentarily, but collapses back upon Dean. Though, Dean swears he can see a minute smile splayed atop those chapped lips.

“I know you’re awake.”

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Yeah, g’mornin’. Can you move?”

Castiel grunts as he rolls off of Dean, a sleepy grin evidenced throughout his face as he stretches into the pillow beside Dean. When he finishes, he turns to Dean and brings a hand to his face as he leans in for a usual good morning kiss. Well, none of Cas’s kisses are usual; hell, they’re the one thing that Dean doesn’t find himself worrying over about his newly humanized angel.

Dean pulls away, putting a light smile onto his features. “I’ve got somethin’ for you,” he mumbles over a contented sigh. Cas’s eyes light up at the news and he raises an eyebrow indicating Dean can proceed.

He stands and makes his way around the bed and to his closet. He opens it and sees the old leather jacket, in all its glory. Dean used to worship the thing, he still does. But he’s sure there is someone who needs it more than him, someone he… needs.

He removes his father’s jacket from the wire hanger and walks back to Cas’s side of the bed. Gingerly, he lays it over his angel’s waist, not making eye contact all the while. He hears Cas pick it up, and he doesn’t miss the all too human gasp at the gift.

“Dean, I-” Castiel starts. Dean interrupts by pressing a quick peck to those curious lips.

“You need it more than I do. Think of it… think of it as your new ‘trench coat’.”

Castiel is so silent that Dean meets his eyes. When he does, he finds Castiel staring at the jacket, a single tear rolling down his cheek. His fingers gently rub at the worn material, tracing along the delicate patterns of cracks in the faded leather. He chews on his lips for a moment before he turns his attention back to Dean.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean swallows back a lump that he hadn’t realized had been forming. “Yeah,” he mumbles back weakly, rubbing a hand against the back of his head. God, he’s probably blushing. He crawls into the bed beside Cas and lays his head against his shoulder. “Don’t mention it.”

Castiel looked  _happy._  It’s the first time he’s shown real emotion in weeks and he was happy because of something Dean had done. Yeah, it was sappy, and yeah, it was probably long overdue, but Dean thinks Cas saw the double meaning.

At least he hopes he saw it. Because he’d do anything to make Cas smile just like that for the rest of their lives, if he can help it.


End file.
